In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to facilitate processing of documents and data.
IT administrators typically have the responsibilities of monitoring and managing IT devices, such as computers, printers, scanners, multi-function devices (MFDs) and other network-connected or standalone devices. Device management tools (such as application software, etc.) are available to IT administrators to assist the administrators to track, monitor and otherwise manage the devices. Such device management tools retrieve device settings information from the IT devices through a network and allow the IT administrators to configure the settings for the IT devices.
However, devices in the IT environment of a typical organization are made by different manufacturers, and different device management tools for managing such devices of respective different manufacturers.
There exists a need for an improved device management tool that permits an administrator to manage devices made by various different manufacturers.